Firion
Firion is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy II, and as such, the leader of the player's party. He is the adoptive brother of Maria and Leon, and the best friend of Guy. He is also one of the main playable characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy, 012 Dissidia Final Fantasy, and Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, serving as a Warrior of Cosmos in the former two games, and a Warrior of Materia in the latter. In the Dissidia Final Fantasy games, he is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, who also voiced Fugue in Eternal Sonata, Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, T.K. Takaishi in Digimon Adventure Tri, Yu Narukami in Persona 4 and Lelouch vi BritanniaKung Jin in Final Fantasy X, as well as played Adam Park on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo. Appearance Though never stated in the English versions of Final Fantasy II, in Japanese guides for the NES release, Firion's age is given as eighteen. Firion has light-brown skin, brown eyes, and white hair tied in a ponytail and covered by a blue, black, and orange bandana. He wears light blue shoulder pads and shin guards over white clothing, a brown belt with a gold buckle, and a red cape. Personality Firion tries to behave heroically and strives to protect his country and the people he holds dear. In his Japanese NES profile, it is stated Firion has a weakness for women, which could explain why he was so easily seduced by the Lamia Queen. History ''Final Fantasy II'' Firion was born in Salamand and was taken in by his adopted family after his parents' death, raised as a brother with adoptive siblings Leon and Maria. After his home is burned down and his adoptive parents murdered by the Palamecian army, he is critically wounded by several black knights while fleeing Fynn. Upon awakening, he finds himself in the remote rebel stronghold of Altair, where he reunites with his close friends, Maria and Guy. Upon realizing that Leon has been separated from them, Firion, Maria, and Guy ask Princess Hilda if they could join the rebel army since they have nothing left to which to return. Hilda refuses to let them in due to their young age, but allows them refuge from the empire so they can wait for Maria's brother, Leon, to find them if he survived. Instead of waiting, Firion, Maria, and Guy go to Fynn to find Leon themselves. They find Scott, Hilda's groom-to-be, mortally wounded in the secret room of Fynn's tavern. He gives a ring to Firion to give to Hilda. Scott tells Firion to tell Hilda of his love for her and his regret to not see her again, then rethinks the request. Impressed by their accomplished infiltration of Fynn, Hilda lets Firion and his friends join the Wild Rose Rebellion against the empire. Hilda gives the party their first mission: to locate mythril, a powerful metal needed to create weapons. The White Wizard Minwu accompanies the party to Salamand. The town of Salamand is currently under the Empire's the control, and the men of town are forced to mine mythril. A native named Josef informs them of the townspeople's plight, but is unwilling to help, as his daughter, Nelly, is a captive. The party heads to the mines, where they rescue the prisoners, along with Nelly, after defeating the Imperial Officer. They return to Altair soon after with mythril. Firion leads a team to the town of Bafsk to stop the large airship Dreadnought from being completed. The party is too late, however, as the Dreadnought is finished and attacks several towns. Firion's party retrieves the Goddess's Bell needed to open the gates of Kashuan Keep, where Sunfire needed to stop the Dreadnought is located. Josef helps get the bell by lending his snowcraft and defeating the Adamantoise that guards it. After fighting Borghen, who later betrays the party, Josef sacrifices himself to rescue the party from a large boulder. After collecting the Sunfire, the party, along with Prince Gordon, witness Cid's airship being captured, where Cid and Hilda traveled to Kashuan. They rescue her from the Dreadnought and destroy the engine. The King of Fynn orders from his deathbed that Firion's group contacts the Dragoons of Deist. Firion heads to Poft in search of a ship, along with Maria and Guy, and recruits a pirate named Leila, who offers to aid the party by bringing them to Deist, but actually intending to rob them with the help of her crew. Once at sea, her crew attacks the party and loses. Leila gives herself up and Firion allows her to join them. At Deist, the party only find a mother and son, as everyone else has been wiped out, save for one wyvern. The party places the last wyvern's egg in a pool in the depths of Deist Cavern. After returning to Altair, they discover that Hilda has been acting oddly and is eating mice. Firion enters her room alone, where she attempts to seduce him. The rest of the party bursts in just as she reveals her true form as a Lamia Queen. After defeating the Lamia, Firion and his group head to the Palamecian Coliseum, where the real Hilda is being held captive. After rescuing her, Firion, Maria, Guy, and Leila participate in an attack upon Fynn, where they infiltrate Fynn Castle and kill Gottos, the Imperial Commander, restoring the kingdom of Fynn. Firion then travels to Mysidia to locate Minwu. After finding out he traveled to the Mysidian Tower, the resting place of the mighty Ultima Tome, Firion and his friends search for the Crystal Rod, a relic used as the key to the tower, which lies in the Mysidia Cave. To explore deep into the cavern, he needs a White Mask and a Black Mask. After finding these artifacts on Fynn Castle and the distant Tropical Island, respectively, Firion heads to the Mysidia Cave and obtains the key to the Mysidian Tower. When approaching the island where the Tower is located, Firion, Maria, and Guy are all swallowed by Leviathan. The party escape from its bowels with the help of the last remaining Dragoon, Ricard Highwind. Atop the Mysidian Tower, they witness Minwu sacrificing himself to acquire the Ultima Tome for the party. After returning to Fynn, they discover a cyclone that has been summoned by Emperor Mateus is destroying towns. Firion leads his team into the cyclone with the help of the newly-hatched wyvern and defeats the Emperor. A celebration held for the empire's defeat is halted by the announcement that the Dark Knight Leon has taken the throne after the Emperor's defeat. The party enters the castle using the recently deceased Cid's airship and confronts the power-hungry Leon. Amid a confrontation with Leon, the Emperor returns from the dead, revealing his plan to destroy the world. Ricard holds him off while Firion, Leon, and the rest of the party escape. Upon arriving in Fynn, Hilda agrees to let Leon join the Rebel Army and tells Firion to keep an eye on him. The last battle takes place in Pandaemonium at the end of the Jade Passage. When the Emperor is killed the second time, Leon leaves the party because of what he did with the empire, but Firion tells him that when he is ready to come back, he will be happily welcomed. In the novelization of Final Fantasy II, Firion and Maria become a couple, but this is left ambiguous in the actual game. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Firion is summoned to the cycle of wars by Cosmos, who intends for him to be one of her many soldiers, along with other Final Fantasy heroes, to fight against the forces of Chaos, which contains many Final Fantasy villains. At the time of the twelfth cycle, he has few memories, implying that he either hasn't participated in many cycles prior to that, or that he is a new warrior. He later accompanies Laguna Loire and Squall Leonhart on a scouting mission to the Crystal Tower, where they discover a wild rose. Firion becomes fixated with it, feeling a connection due to his memories. He holds onto the rose for some time, resulting in some of his memories returning, though he eventually loses it, with the rose being found by Lightning. Later, in the Crystal World, Firion resigns to forgetting about the rose. Cecil Harvey arrives and picks up on his expression. He notices Firion staring at Lightning, but misinterprets this as shyness and calls Lightning over, much to Firion's embarrassment. Firion attempts to establish privacy between the two, but isn't successful. He tells the others to forget about it and runs off. Over their journey, Firion attempts to speak with Lightning multiple times, but is unsuccessful. He eventually gets his chance at the M.S. Prima Vista of Final Fantasy IX, where he asks if she's picked up anything of his. She presents the rose, with Firion being glad that it wasn't thrown away. She returns the rose, and Firion explains his connection with the flower. Lightning reveals the rose had the same effect on her, and Firion agrees to keep it safe and return it to her once his memory has returned. Later on, Kain Highwind encounters Firion in World B due to the number of manikins in the gateways. The two battle the growing force of manikins, but Kain betrays Firion and knocks him out to keep him safe for the next cycle of conflict. Shinryu's purification after everyone has fallen results in Firion forgetting his promise to Lightning, as she ends up not being revived for the next cycle. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' At the beginning of the thirteenth and final cycle, Firion accompanies Cecil Harvey, Cloud Strife, and Tidus on search for their Crystals. Cloud questions why his companions fight, and Firion does not respond, attempting to think of a way to explain it. Later, Firion shows Cloud the Wild Rose, explaining his dream to see a world where they bloom freely, and vows to end the fighting to see that dream come true. Wishing to understand the strength given to him by his dream, Cloud requests to battle Firion. Firion is defeated, but for Cloud, it is an empty victory, as he realizes that he has no dream at all. Firion, despite being fatigued, attempts to keep fighting, and Cloud compliments him on his resolve. Cloud departs to travel on his own to find his own reason to fight. Firion, Cecil, and Tidus are later ambushed by Sephiroth, who steals Firion's rose. Firion chases after him, leaving Cecil and Tidus behind. The Warrior of Light finds them and pursues Firion, finding him confronting Sephiroth in the Planet's Core of the Northern Cave of Final Fantasy VII. The Warrior battles Sephiroth and orders Firion to return to Cecil and Tidus. Sephiroth later presents Firion's rose to Cloud as a ruse to get Cloud to pursue him. Continuing their journey, Firion learns more about his companions' reasons for fighting. Tidus fights to settle his grudge with Jecht, his father, while Cecil struggles with his complex relationship with his brother, Golbez. When Golbez offers Cecil assistance, Firion warns him that despite their bond, Golbez is aligned with Chaos, and it may be a trap. Cecil continues to ponder what Golbez told him, and Tidus convinces him to go see his brother. Firion accepts Cecil's decision and questions Tidus's bond with Jecht, though Tidus claims that his desire is to defeat him. As the two continue on, Tidus asks Firion what his dream is, but Firion is focused on ending the war. In truth, the rose had been placed where Firion had found it by Golbez. As the enemies before them grow numerous, Firion and Tidus split up to rendezvous later. On the Lunar Subterrane of Final Fantasy IV, Firion meets Jecht, having been blocked from fighting Tidus by the Emperor. Firion accuses Jecht of running from Tidus, and Jecht attacks, is defeated, yet urges Firion to keep fighting. Firion tells Jecht that he is not Tidus's substitute, and Jecht leaves to confront the Emperor over his meddling. Tidus finds Firion and tells Firion that the Emperor spoke to him about his desire to fight Jecht, but as with Golbez, Firion tells Tidus not to trust him. The two come across Jecht confronting the Emperor. The Emperor vanishes while Jecht limps off, wounded. Tidus tells Firion he is will pursue Jecht alone, and Firion gives him a potion to use on his journey. Tidus runs after Jecht, and the Emperor reappears to taunt Firion about his friends leaving him behind. Firion says they left to accomplish their goals, and he wishes to accomplish his goal of ending the war. The Emperor tells Firion his dream is futile, and Ultimecia appears to battle Firion. Firion defeats her, but Ultimecia reappears, and both she and the Emperor accuse Firion of being a tool of Cosmos, fighting only because she told him to. Cosmos meets with Firion, who tells her what the Emperor said. Cosmos reassures him of his dream, and a newly-inspired Firion continues on. Encountering the Emperor, he subdues Firion. Cloud and Tidus come to his rescue and force the Emperor to flee. Cloud presents Firion with the rose Sephiroth stole, telling him that his friends wish to see him achieve his dream. Firion follows the Emperor to Pandaemonium, the previous final dungeon of his home world, where he defeats him and claims his Crystal. Though he knows the war is not over, Firion resolves to keep fighting and see the world of wild roses come to be with the help of his friends. However, it turns out that collecting his Crystal, along with those of his allies, resulted in Cosmos being weakened enough for Chaos to eliminate her. With Cosmos now gone and the world about to be consumed by discord, Firion and the other warriors battle the revived villains and attempt to destroy Chaos before they vanish without the goddess. Once agian, Firion defeats the Emperor, who declares it was his plan that killed Cosmos. After defeating Chaos, the heroes fade away as they return to their own worlds, with Firion being the final warrior to fade away. Before fading back to Fynn, Firion gazes at a field of roses and tells the Warrior of Light that a new dream is starting. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' Firion is summoned to World B once more to aid in the new conflict, and together, with Cecil and Zidane Tribal, they head to Materia's domain. Firion is distressed to learn that they are to fight each other to produce battle energy to sustain the world. As everyone disbands, Firion and Tidus decide to join Shantotto in her plan to escape through her own means. The group arrives at the outskirts of Narshe of Final Fantasy VI. After being scolded by Shantotto for not paying attention to her, the three stumble upon Exdeath. While Tidus and Shantotto battle Exdeath, Firion sees Kefka Palazzo appear from a portal and tries to attack him, but misses. Kefka snatches both Tidus and Exdeath into another portal, kidnapping the former of the two, and despite recognizing it as a trap, Firion and Shantotto give chase. They arrive in Pandaemonium, where the three clash against Exdeath, Kefka, and Ultimecia. Their battle releases enough energy to create a gateway, but planesgorgers descend upon the battlefield and bar access to it. Firion is subdued by Kefka and blasted toward another portal. A hand pulls him in, transporting him to Besaid of Final Fantasy X. Firion reunites with Tidus and, having lost sight of Shantotto, is accompanied by Jecht as they continue their struggle against Exdeath, Kefka, and Ultimecia. The three prevail, and the villains flee as the planesgorgers again plight the battlefield, and Jecht allows Firion and Tidus to escape back to Materia's domain. Later, Firion assists in the clash to awaken Shinryu by directing an assault against the Emperor that distracts him from Zidane and the Onion Knight. Firion aids in the fight to defeat Shinryu, and with the dragon eliminated, Firion departs the realm with the other warriors, leaving behind a crystal imbued with his essence for Materia to use to create a crystal doppelganger in his place. Gallery Download-1.jpeg Cgi firion.png FirionEX2.png Dissicon_ff2_Fir2.png External links Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Elementals Category:Book Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Healers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Outright